


Before the Last终焉之前

by chelsea_Farten



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsea_Farten/pseuds/chelsea_Farten
Summary: 博士失去了Donna，在重生之前，他一个人孤独的踏上了旅程，直到Tardis把他带到了一个陌生青年的寝室里……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 完全自嗨的同人，灵感源于一个梦。中篇剧情向PWP，非正常ABO设定，原创角色注意

　　让我猜猜看，你是在灿烂的阳光里吃着早饭，还是在午后温暖的被窝里打着哈欠？又或者，你躲在黑夜的影子里，在其他人看不见的角落里像猫一样伸展躯体？  
　　无论你正在世界的哪个角落做着什么，我猜你一定都已经做好了听故事的准备。我猜你正竖起耳朵，眨动着灵巧的双眸，等待着我的讲述。  
　　我接下来的故事是关于博士的。不是随便哪一位博士，而是“那位”博士的。  
　　我的故事，不是关于坐在庭院里等待的女孩与她的邋遢男人，也不是关于考古学家与她穿越时间的恋人的；不，我的故事里也没有不可思议女孩或她那凝固于城堡中的老者。  
　　我的故事，发生在这一切之前，发生在一切结束以及一切开始之前。发生在当博士一个接一个的失去他所有所爱之人，却仍然在偌大的宇宙中孑然一身之时。  
　　我们的博士，他穿着一身蓝色的西装和棕色的外套，身形苗条得像一只鲟鱼，脚上不合逻辑的穿着一双匡威。他双手扶住那排列奇异的圆形操作台，微微低着头，张扬的刘海下面隐约露出深邃的双眼。  
　　这就是我们故事开始的地方，也许不是个那么适合孩子们听的故事。  
　　Tardis中央的光柱发出有规律的呼啸声，在安静的操控室里变成了唯一的声响，仿佛那就是她的呼吸。Tardis上除了博士以外没有别人了，不再有别人了。  
　　博士不喜欢安静，就像他不喜欢让任何其他人像他一样思考。他不喜欢繁重的记忆压在他900年岁月的肩膀上，因此他总是大吵大闹、活力十足，将所有干涸的记忆封锁在心灵深处，就像Tardis那些被时间遗忘的房间。  
　　但他才刚刚走进Tardis没有十分钟，所以他允许自己沉溺在安静中，只小小的一会儿。他从21世纪的地球回来，他在心中暗暗发誓，这会是他最后一次见到Donna Noble。可爱的Donna，固执的Donna，胆大风趣的Donna，将一切都忘却的Donna。她找了一个新工作，找了一位新男友，她会掐着腰站在路中心对转弯不打灯的司机破口大骂，却再也不能面对一群受伤的ood而眼眶泛湿。  
　　“不再有乘客，只剩下你跟我了。”  
　　No more。  
　　他垂下了眼帘，在心里反复念着。  
　　他微微抬起胳膊，抚摸着那道上下起伏的光柱，他那深棕色的瞳孔里映入了Tardis温暖的光，声音嘶哑而缠绵。可飞船并不会回应他的情话，只是发出规律的呼啸声，在空旷的空间里回荡。  
　　犹如茫茫宇宙之海的一叶扁舟。  
　　博士站在操作台前，任凭自己沉溺于悔恨和孤独之中，所以他绝对想不到在这时候，脚下的地面剧烈地晃动起来，Tardis发出出发时特有的愉快的轰鸣声。  
　　相比之下博士就不那么愉快了，他在毫无防备之下被自己的飞船给甩出去了老远，屁股结结实实地落在了椅子里面，在那一秒钟他就知道准备这个椅子是个正确的选择。  
　　“WHAT？”他费了不少力气才从地上爬起来，手指扒住控制台边缘，拉下了相当于刹车的手闸，脚下的震动才停了下来。Tardis已经确实的停靠在了某个不知名的时间和地点。  
　　“你认真的吗？”博士忍不住冲Tardis喊道，“嘿，两人世界有那么糟糕吗？还是说你这么急不可耐的给我准备了一个新婚礼物？”  
　　他站起身来，伸手揉了一把已经很乱的头发，伸手将口袋里的音速起子拿出来把玩着，自言自语道：“好吧，性感女神，你想要让我看些什么呢？”  
　　身为宇宙旅者的好奇心被博士重拾起来，他大踏步向门口走去，他现在完全不知道那扇窄小的木门后藏着些什么。  
　　蓝色的小亭子发出“吱呀”声，博士从门侧挤出去，探出个脑袋来。令他意外的是，头顶上不是哪个星球的星空或大博物馆的装潢，而是一个普普通通的房子的屋顶。  
　　他伸出一根手指，在舌头上舔了舔，让四周的空气风干那些唾液。  
　　21世纪。夜晚。地球。卡迪夫。某个大概再普通不过的地球人的家里。  
　　空间不大，看上去像是公寓的房间而不是独门独户的房子，博士知道这是卡迪夫的年轻人最常住的普通公寓，连房间里乱糟糟的布置都最平常不过。  
　　博士想也没想就转过身，他敲了敲Tardis的木板，又把耳朵凑上去听她的引擎声音，可听上去一切正常。  
　　“你是坏掉了吗？”博士拍了一下印着“PULL TO OPEN”的那块牌子，“惊喜可不会在这种地方的，我是说，这里是21世纪的卡迪夫，你要拿什么来惊喜我，千年球场吗？”  
　　就在博士抱怨的时候，他突然听到了房间深处传来一声细小的声音。  
　　这房间里有人！随后博士为自己想法的愚蠢笑了起来，当然有人了，这里明显是别人的家。  
　　“抱歉打扰到你了，我是……呃，某个迷路的家伙，你能倒杯水给我喝吗？我马上就走。”  
　　也就是这时候，博士意识到了事情有哪里不对。他自认为自己的嗓门够大，可在房间里的人却完全没有应声，只有一些细碎的呻吟从房间深处传来。  
　　博士那本能的警觉立即响起了警报，他把起子拿在手上，小心而谨慎地向呻吟声传来的方向走去。那不自然的声音越来越清晰，发出声音的人仿佛正陷入某种痛苦中似的。  
　　“Hello？我是博士，你还好吗？”  
　　但依然得不到回应。  
　　于是博士终于走到了那扇房门前，他伸出手扭动把手，门居然没有上锁。他推开了门，然后见到了为数不多的能让他感到惊愕的画面。  
　　房间里没有外星怪兽，也没有超时空元素，只是一张普通的床，床上蜷缩着一个普通人类。  
　　一个年轻的男人——也许称之为男人还早了些，他的五官还带着些许稚嫩，介于青年特有的青涩与成熟之间的缝隙里。他金棕色的头发微卷着，如今却被汗水打湿了贴在脸上，学生衫凌乱不堪，被解开只剩下最后一个扣子，床单上也满是皱褶，不知道被主人怎样蹂躏过。  
　　博士属于另一个星球的嗅觉嗅到一股淡淡的、奇异的芬芳，可是此刻他完全愣在原地以至于根本没有反应过来。  
　　一个陌生的年轻男人满身是汗的蜷缩在床上，明眼人只要一看就知道，他正陷入情欲的痛苦折磨中。  
　　尽管如此，博士那天生的道德感仍然催使他三步并作两步来到了年轻人的面前。  
　　他把音速起子装进口袋里，在年轻人的床前半蹲下身，“你还好吗？说实话这种情况有点尴尬，我也许不应该打扰你，但我还是觉得自己有义务提醒一下，像你这样年轻英俊的小伙子在逛酒吧的时候最好小心一点，别喝陌生人给的水。”  
　　可年轻人好像根本没有听懂他的话，卷缩在床上呻吟着，豆大的汗珠从他额头滴落而下。他痛苦地攥紧了手下的床单，嘴唇蠕动着呢喃什么。  
　　“在这里等一会，我去找人来帮忙。”博士从他的床前直起身，这类事情虽然有些尴尬，但他确定999急救热线肯定帮得上忙。只是在他刚想要站起身，大衣的下摆就被紧紧地攥住了。  
　　“等等，你——”  
　　博士还没有反应过来发生了什么，视野便一阵旋转，他摔倒在了年轻人的床上。年轻人的身上散发出一阵好闻的清香，当博士靠近他时，这股味道变得更加浓郁了。  
　　下一秒，博士就被强行吻上了嘴唇。  
　　年轻人像是失去了理智，像一只饥渴的动物那样呜咽着送上自己的身体，博士伸手推开他时感受到他皮肤那惊人的炙热。  
　　“帮帮我……”年轻人第一次开口了，声音悬而欲泣带着鼻音，博士费了好大劲才听清楚他后面的话，“热……太热了，天哪，帮帮我，我快死了……”  
　　“不行！”博士被吓了一跳，要命的是，那股奇异的芬芳仿佛也给他带去了影响。年轻人仿佛被情欲的热度给烧糊涂了大脑，连拒绝的话也听不明白，紧接着，博士的西装被剥了下来。  
　　博士不喜欢繁琐，他从不在衬衫外面套别的衣服，现在他开始后悔了。  
　　年轻人吻上了他的脖颈，像饥饿的野兽嗅到食物一般着迷的舔吮着，柔软的舌尖抚过博士的皮肤，令他汗毛直竖。  
　　博士数不清他有几个百年没有被人这样对待过了。他去过上百个星球，旅行过几亿年的时间，但从不曾有人与他如此亲密。  
　　在所有的时空中，他或被敬仰，或被憎恶，或成为被遗忘的故事，最终书写成一首没有词的歌。可从未有人呢喃着靠近他的脖颈。  
　　即使是Rose。  
　　博士打了个寒颤，陌生的炙热从被爱抚的脖颈处一路向下延伸。年轻人得到了默许，动作更加放肆，他含住脖颈上那突起的喉结吮吸着，一只手胡乱向下探去，手指隔着西裤的布料摸到了一处挺硬。  
　　也就是在这时，博士突然像打了鸡血似的猛地跳起来，一把推开了陌生的年轻男人。  
　　年轻人被这一猛推弄懵了，差点摔到床底下。  
　　博士喘着气，像看着什么危险的怪兽似的瞪着年轻人，等他反应过来时才发现不知什么时候他已经把音速起子对准了这个可怜的男人。  
　　“别走……求你。”年轻人嚅声呢喃着。  
　　“我，我不能。”博士有些语无伦次，他一向能言善辩的舌头在此时打了结，“抱歉，我、我不能……我——”  
　　博士向后退着，手慌乱地摸到了门框，便夺门而出，逃离了这个房间。  
　　不多时，走廊里响起了奇异的呼啸声，随后归于一片安静。  
　　可怜的年轻人被博士抛弃在身后，而博士的后背紧贴在Tardis的控制台前，他被这场突然袭击弄昏了头，胸腔还在上下起伏着。  
　　博士接吻过很多次。好吧，也被强吻过很多次。至于性别，对于宇宙中最古老的文明来说更不是一个问题。  
　　但是情欲，对于博士而言，完全是另外一回事。  
　　时间领主的寿命很长，就算有死亡威胁，他们还拥有重生的能力，繁衍的极低需求，让他们成为了宇宙中最清心寡欲的种族。  
　　时间领主之间的性事，是以百年为单位计算的。在时间的漫漫长河中，博士所能记得的性事仍然屈指可数，其中的一部分属于他遥远家乡已经不在的妻子；剩下的，绝大多数给了那个给自己起名为Master的疯子。  
　　博士不愿想起那其中的任何一个。  
　　当亲手结束了家乡的生命以后，他便从来未曾和任何人有过亲密。他的妻子和家人死于战争，他的朋友被那鼓声逼疯，忙于毁掉天上每一颗星星。  
　　他爱人类，因为只有在这颗小小的蓝色星球上，他才能逃离所有那些沉重的、残酷的、背井离乡的记忆。这些蹒跚学步的生物身体里有着他从未拥有过的炙热血液，短暂的生命，却随时能够爆发致命的力量。  
　　可到了最后，他总是把他们变成战士。他站在原地，看着他们冲上战场，牺牲掉自己的家人、朋友、爱情及记忆，他却毫无办法。  
　　好在最后，他们都有了自己的人生。  
　　博士倚在控制台前，他低下头，前额的碎发盖住了他的双眼。他的一只手攥紧了胸口前的布料，正是刚刚被卧室里的年轻人拉扯过的地方。  
　　安静的卧室里突然又响起了声音，蓝色的小盒子凭空出现在了卧室的一角。陷入情欲的年轻人挣扎着抬起头看向声音响起的方向，不多久，面容英俊的博士从木门里探出了脑袋，脸上的慌乱和紧张消失得无影无踪。他一边解着领口的领带，动作有些粗鲁的把它拽下来，一边向着床边走去。  
　　“你知道，让我先把话说清楚。我不知道你为什么会变成这样子，也不知道为什么你居然可以让我受影响，我知道的只是你需要帮助，而我仔细想了想。”博士将手里的领带毫不在意的扔到了地板上，同时也来到了年轻人的床边，“我就是那个能帮得上忙的人。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　直到这时，博士仍然认为，他可以在一切结束以后照顾一下这位年轻人，给他倒杯水，然后他就会回到他的Tardis里，在所有的时间与空间中，他不会再与这名青年再见一面了。  
　　年轻人的额头上满是汗水，似乎并没有听懂博士的话，在长时间的炙热里，他已经有些神志不清。博士弯下腰，将双手的中指轻轻地放在年轻人两侧的太阳穴上，然后博士靠近他，额头贴在额头上。  
　　一点些微的心灵感应，在这时候能解决好多事。  
　　年轻人睁开了被汗水浸透的眼睛，大口喘息着，瞳孔终于有了聚焦。  
　　“嘿，你还好吗？”博士低声说道，他的声音温柔而充满磁性，“我是博士，你叫什么名字？”  
　　“……亚伦•马丁。”年轻人说道。  
　　“亚伦，Aaron，好名字，希伯来语'开朗之人'，对吧？”博士靠得离他更近，那股由他身上散发出的芳香让博士的声音有些嘶哑了，“现在，告诉博士（医生），你身体有哪里不舒服？”  
　　亚伦能够感觉到博士靠近时喷出的气体吹在他的后颈附近，他呜咽了一声，断断续续地说：“我不知道……呜，就是，很难受……帮帮我，医生！”  
　　亚伦的皮肤热得惊人，博士的手掌贴近他的脸颊，给了他一个吻做安慰，“很难受，我知道了，但是哪里难受呢？”  
　　博士一边说着，一边将一只手探下去，逐一解开了亚伦衬衫的扣子，露出了青年干净白皙的胸膛。那胸透正因情欲而上下起伏着，粉红的两点微微挺立在空气中，他连胸毛都没有。  
　　看样子完全是一位未经人事的处子。  
　　博士的问题让亚伦烧红了脸，躯体暴露在陌生人眼中让他本能地想要拒绝，“不，我……”  
　　“嘘。”博士灵巧地捉住了亚伦想要推开他的手腕，低声道，“你妈妈没有教过你，生病的时候要乖乖听医生的话吗？”  
　　博士就着这个姿势低下了头，亲吻上了在空气中颤动的那枚小东西，亚伦发出一声绵长的呻吟，整个身体都绷了起来。  
　　亚伦的身体上散发出淡淡的迷人芬芳，这缕味道简直让博士着迷。他张开嘴，用舌尖挑逗着亚伦的乳首，另一只手在他的肌肤上游走着，弄得身下人起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　博士发誓，他至少有两百年没有做过这种事情，以至于他几乎要忘记性爱的滋味有多么美妙了。年轻人潮红着脸颊，随着他的挑逗呻吟出声，羞涩又放荡的声音让博士的西裤紧了一点。  
　　“感觉怎样？”博士低声问道。  
　　“呜……”年轻人被这快感几乎逼出眼泪来，他不自在的动着双腿，企图靠摩擦来缓解胀痛的下半身，因为博士一直在挑逗他的胸口，可就是不解开他的裤腰带。  
　　“Come on，你得告诉医生你的感觉，这样他才能帮到你，是不是？”博士靠近亚伦的脖颈呼吸着那股芬芳，循循善诱地说道。  
　　亚伦终于忍不住了，哭叫起来：“很舒服！拜托……这还不够，我还想要……”  
　　“乖孩子，哪里想要？”  
　　亚伦并紧了双腿，博士注意到大腿根那里已经濡湿了一片。  
　　这有些诡异了，因为据博士所知，还没有哪一个地球男性会自己给后穴分泌润滑液的——别问他是怎么知道的！  
　　如果在其他时候，博士也许会比现在更为理智一些。因为博士这个名字就是理智的代名词，可现在，博士不想再用大脑思考什么了。  
　　就一次，让博士输给自己一次，也不会造成什么地球毁灭的重大后果的。  
　　博士没有很快解开亚伦的裤子，而是探出一根手指，隔着那薄薄的布料，在年轻人的股缝里缓缓滑动着，他甚至能感觉得到粘腻湿滑的液体在布料下涌动着。这个动作引来亚伦一声绵长的呻吟。  
　　“哪里想要，Aaron亚伦？这里？”博士的声音也带上了情欲的沙哑，他又把手指转向前方，在年轻人挺硬的被包裹在裤子里的阴茎头部转了个圈，“还是这里？”  
　　年轻人哪里受得了这样的挑逗，呜咽出声，他抱紧了博士削瘦的身体，“都、都要——拜托，帮帮我，好难受……”  
　　博士笑了起来，不再捉弄这个可怜的年轻人，解开了他的裤子腰带，将外裤和内裤一起脱了下来。  
　　年轻人的身体赤裸裸的呈现在博士眼前，有着非同一般的青涩和活力。硬物从被束缚已久的布料里弹出来，胯间早已是一片粘腻，肉柱的顶部甚至还有透明的液体被拉出一根银丝。  
　　“好厉害……”博士喃喃说道，“你到底忍了多久？”  
　　“博士，求你了，我忍不住了……”亚伦呜咽着说道，双手紧紧搂住了博士的腰，胡乱拉扯着衬衫的布料，“就，快点进来吧！”  
　　博士咽了口唾液，被这一句话完全撩拨起了情欲。他三下五除二的脱下了皱巴巴的衬衫，解开西裤的纽扣。  
　　“亚伦，你还是处子呢，我说的对吗？”博士固定住他胡乱扭动的腰，一只手抚摸到了那温热粘腻的后穴，很轻易的就探入了两根手指。  
　　亚伦呻吟了一声，回答含糊不清，勉强能听出“是”的音调来。  
　　“好吧。”博士柔和地喃喃自语道，“我不是什么这方面的专家，但是祈祷我能给你的初夜一个美好的回忆吧，亚伦。”  
　　博士把自己的西裤脱下来，这才算是正式的坦诚相见。他体贴的在亚伦腰间垫了一个枕头，让他躺平好，才抬起年轻人的双腿，缓缓地挺入。  
　　从亚伦后穴散发出的那股芬芳更加浓郁而且粘腻，博士甚至觉得整间房屋里都充斥着那春药一般的气体。亚伦似乎早已丧失了理智，只剩下身体是思考的感官，快感逼得他全身战栗，放任自己发出放荡的呻吟声来。他的手不知道该放在哪里，只能胡乱抓着床单和自己的头发。  
　　年轻人的甬道里紧致又湿热，连博士都不得不深吸一口气来压抑那几乎要喷薄而出的欲望。  
　　性爱，他几乎都忘了它的感觉。  
　　那么炙热，那么疯狂，叫人理智全无，叫人甘愿堕落。  
　　长久以来第一次，博士觉得自己重新活了过来。  
　　“这里，你可以搂着我。”博士抓过亚伦的手放在自己的肩膀和脖颈上，低声引导着。  
　　亚伦像是在大海中漂泊的人突然抓住了稻草，紧紧地搂住了博士的肩膀，就这样博士动了第一下。  
　　一旦开始，就再也停不下来。侵入骨髓的快感让人发狂，亚伦像是被快感包裹起来般，连脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来。  
　　“啊……博士！好、好棒，求你！还要……那里，太棒了！”  
　　博士的额头上也渗出汗水，他喘息着应着身下人的要求加快速度，阴茎像是被包裹在一汪暖和的池水里，就算是博士都不能很好把持得住。  
　　亚伦敏感得难以置信，整一场性爱里他射了三次，最后一次甚至射不出什么东西来，只有阴茎颤抖着，吐出一些透明液体来。  
　　生不如死的快感持续了太久就真的会变得生不如死了，亚伦感觉自己是在地狱之火里沉沦的小船，连嗓子都呻吟得变哑了。  
　　亚伦的指甲抠进了博士的后背，混乱地摇着头，“博士，不要了……我不行了……”  
　　而看在上帝的份上，博士还一次都没有射过呢。  
　　“你们人类，简直敏感得像上帝的尤物，嗯？”博士粗喘着气，咬了亚伦的耳廓一下，刺激得后者又不禁打了个寒战，“这样就满足你了吗？”  
　　亚伦似乎丧失了言语能力，他呜咽着说道：“求你了，已经够了……”  
　　“贪婪的人类，一开始哭喊着要我填满你，现在又打算反悔吗？”博士的动作一点没有要停下来的意思，反而坏心眼的加快了速度。  
　　每一次撞击都刚好摩擦到敏感点上，亚伦哪里还承受得住这般狂风骤雨，直接哭喊出了声，“不、不是的——我想要你填满我，上帝我想要你射在我里面，把我填得满满的！”  
　　博士的理智之弦有一瞬间崩断了。  
　　“这是你说的。”  
　　如果博士还有残存的理智，他就会发现这句话嘶哑得能吓哭所有的小孩子。  
　　博士终于释放出了自己，粘腻微凉的精液灌入了甬道深处。而亚伦则又一次哭叫着被送上了干高潮，眼前一片空白，就这样失去了意识。  
　　  
　　亚伦醒过来的时候，第一个感觉到的不是清晨洒在眼睑上的阳光，而是浑身无力的酸痛感。  
　　身体仿佛被人拆开又重组了一遍似的，尤其是腰部以下，蔓延着一股难以言喻的钝痛感。  
　　What the hell……  
　　他缓缓用手臂支撑着自己坐了起来，然后睁开了眼，迎接他的，是博士一张放大的脸。  
　　“嘿，早上好！”博士热情洋溢的跟他打招呼。  
　　啪！  
　　亚伦几乎是下意识的冲着那张脸一巴掌扇了过去。  
　　博士捂着自己的脸颊后退了好几步，瞪大了眼睛：“嗷！这一次又是为什么！”  
　　“你是谁！为什么在我公寓里？”亚伦抓紧了身边的被子，瞪着一双琥珀色的眼睛警惕的问道。  
　　“不是吧！”博士叫道，把手上端着的盘子——里面盛着卖相好看的小甜饼，放在桌子上说道，“别告诉我你不记得了，还是我帮你清理了身体，穿好衣服又掖好被子的。说真的，我得告诉你我900年的寿命中还没给什么人掖过被子角呢！”  
　　亚伦呻吟了一声，用手掌撑住了自己的额头。昨天夜里的回忆支离破碎的涌入了脑海，说实话，他记不清那人的面孔是什么样子了，但却着实记得那些疯狂的性事，那些令人发狂的触感和快感……  
　　“……博士？”他说出这个名字的时候简直想把自己的舌头咬掉。  
　　“Yep，那就是我。”博士听到自己的名字被叫对了感到格外的愉快，开始在他的房间里忙前忙后起来，“你饿了吗？我在你的厨房里找到了一些小饼干，抱歉我自己吃了一些，这些是全部剩下的了。哦！对了，你一定很渴，我告诉你体液流失过度是有脱水的危险的，所以我给你的水里加了一点盐，可能不太好喝，但能防止你脱水。”  
　　亚伦确实觉得口干舌燥了，所以他没拒绝这杯水。盐水让他感觉又活了过来，他有些语无伦次起来。  
　　“我不知道我昨天怎么了……只是个误会而已，天呐我自己都不知道到底怎么回事，话说回来，为什么你会突然出现在我的公寓里？”  
　　“哦，别在意这个，我只是个过路的。也别在意昨晚的事情，特殊情况特殊处理。”博士坐在了亚伦的床边，递给他一块饼干，自己拿了一块放进嘴里。  
　　亚伦完全不知道他该不该接这块饼干。  
　　“我原本打算昨晚上就离开的，免得你尴尬。但你发情时的一些表现让我非常在意，我检查了一下你的精液……”  
　　“什么？”亚伦大喊起来。  
　　“我检查了一下你的精液。”博士仍然坚持说道，“我发现了一些不属于这个星球以及这个时代的东西。它甚至不应该存在，这种基因早就应该在几万年前就被影子协会消灭殆尽了。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“ABO性别基因。”然而博士自顾自的说了下去，“它诞生于几百万年前的卡斯图里亚星系的那拉提星，那个星球上没有男人以及女人，只有Alpha，Beta和Omega之分，在恶劣的环境下，他们新生儿的存活率很低，因此需要非常高的受孕率来提高他们种族的繁衍能力。”  
　　说着，博士拿起桌上的小甜饼，“假设，这块饼干就是一个Omega，一个成熟的、身体已经准备好受孕的Omega。那么当他发情的时候，就会变成这样。”  
　　博士将饼干扔进了亚伦手中的水杯里，酥脆的饼干立刻被浸了个透湿，饼干渣蔓延在水里漂浮得到处都是。  
　　“Omega身上会发出一种特殊的信息素，吸引强大的Alpha与他们交配，就像这杯水一样，信息素会飘散得到处都是。但是到了新时代以后，那拉提星球的这种特殊性别基因被许多不法之人窃取，用以大量培养性奴隶。要知道，发情的Omega对于侵犯者根本毫无还手之力，还会主动迎合。所以没过多久，影子宣言就插手结束了这场闹剧，那之后到现在已经过了几千年了。也许是几万年？哦我对正常顺序的时间总是没有概念。”  
　　博士摆了摆手，自言自语道：“时间领主曾经与那拉提星人通过婚，也许是因此我才会受到一点信息素的影响。但我还是搞不懂为什么它会出现在地球上……”  
　　“等一下！”亚伦终于忍不住打断了博士的话。他从头到尾都没有听懂面前这个男人说的任何一句话，而他还莫名其妙的毁了自己没有喝完的水。  
　　“我不知道你在说什么，你到底是谁？为什么你会出现在我家里？”  
　　博士无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“你知道我是谁的。”  
　　“什么？”亚伦忍不住语带嘲讽，“你叫'博士'吗？”  
　　“对的。”  
　　“博士是你的名字吗？”  
　　“对的。”  
　　“什么？当你上班的时候，人们会朝你挥挥手然后打招呼说'早上好博士'吗？”  
　　“对呀。”博士爽朗的回答道。  
　　亚伦瞪大了眼睛不可思议的看向博士，憋了半天说出一句，“你真是个疯子！”  
　　“哦，大家都这么说。”博士笑了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

　　“我不在乎你是谁！也不在乎你说的那些鬼话！”亚伦的脸颊气得涨红，他一把拉开被子——他身上穿着整齐的睡衣，可能也是这个疯子帮他换上的，赤着脚站在地板上，“我不在乎昨天晚上发生的事情，但拜托你别缠着我了，你去街上买个培根三明治吧，我还有我自己的事情要做！”  
　　“嘿，嘿，嘿，那可不行。”博士眼疾手快的拦住了亚伦，坚持地说道，“我不会离开你的，直到我把事情查清楚。”  
　　“我说了我不在乎！”  
　　“真的吗？那你如何解释昨天晚上你莫名其妙的发情？”博士的眼睛对上了亚伦那对琥珀色的眼睛。  
　　“我……”  
　　“你去过夜店吗？被人下了药吗？”博士像连珠炮似的说道，“如果有人对你下药，为什么你没有被人强奸而是平安回到家里？”  
　　“我没有！”  
　　“那你怎么解释你昨天晚上莫名其妙的状况？”博士双手抱臂。  
　　“我不知道！可我不会碰到什么外星人之类的莫名其妙的东西！”亚伦愤怒的说道，“我只是个普通大学生而已！”  
　　“很多普通人都遇到过外星威胁，别欺骗自己了。”博士赶在亚伦反驳之前说道，“伦敦上空的飞船、圣诞之星、脂肪宝宝，还有Atmos系统、燃烧起来的天空？”  
　　亚伦被他逼得有点弱势，“我家人说那都是政府的阴谋，用来掩人耳目的……”  
　　博士叹息一声，“人类，最会欺骗自己的种族。”  
　　亚伦觉得这话说得简直像他自己不是人类似的，不过他没说出口。  
　　亚伦的生活已经够难熬的了，他正在经历人生中最艰难的时候，生活像一大滩垃圾一样袭击了他，可偏偏这时候又飞来横祸，扔给他这样一个疯子。  
　　亚伦盯着博士的脸，他觉得这个神秘的博士最多只比他大三四岁。博士还在眉飞色舞地讲着什么，他的眉毛扬起，手舞足蹈像个小学生。  
　　亚伦觉得他一定有非常幸福的童年，有非常宠溺他的父母，有很多很多钱。他铁定没有经历过饥饿和战乱，在蜜罐里长大，在父母的宠溺下变成了一个任性的科幻迷。  
　　“……你一定在昨天不小心接触到了Omega物质，因此进入了假性发情。所以要找到根源，你得带我去昨天你去过的所有地方。”博士最后做下了决定。  
　　“什么？”亚伦忍不住问道，“等等，为什么我要带你——”  
　　“你不知道引起你发情的物质是什么，对吧？老实说，我也不知道。”博士的表情严肃了起来，他说道，“而我不知道这件事，对我们两人来说都是很危险的。我们不知道它会不会对你的身体造成持续的伤害，也不知道携带了这危险东西的人会给这个城市或者这颗星球带来什么威胁。你说你没有去过夜店，也没有被人跟踪，那我们必须得找到你到底是怎么接触到它的。”  
　　亚伦是真的觉得这个人疯掉了，因为从他认真的瞳孔里亚伦看得出这家伙一点也不像是在开玩笑。  
　　“没门。”亚伦坚决地回绝了博士。  
　　他猜博士从来没有被人这么坚决的拒绝过，他那英俊的脸上立刻浮现出受打击的表情。  
　　“我不管你是科幻迷还是什么神秘组织的人，我不关心，我还有我自己的生活要过。你只是恰好跟我发生了见鬼的一夜情而已，不代表你可以干涉我的生活！”  
　　亚伦真的很心烦，而且老实说他的膀胱现在快要爆炸了。他掀开被子穿上拖鞋，“蹬蹬蹬”地走向厕所，然后把博士关在了门外面。他没看清博士那一头非主流似的发型底下是什么表情，现在他只觉得自己的生活被搅得一团糟。  
　　流水声里，亚伦心想：先是杰夫，然后是他妈妈，再然后整个生活都在跟他作对。他不反对任何一夜情，只要一夜情的对象不来纠缠他，他巴不得有好多次一夜情。  
　　说心里话，那个不愿意透露真名的“博士”长相一点也不差，而且昨天晚上的那场性爱也没有差到让亚伦想要忘记它。事实上，在和杰夫在一起的时候他从来没有体验过如此刻入骨髓的快感。  
　　可是一夜情是一回事，现在的状况又是另一回事了。他不了解他的生活，不了解他正在经历怎样痛苦的抉择，这个诡异的瘦高科幻小子只是像个从没长大的孩子似的絮絮叨叨那些外星人之类的疯话。  
　　他倒是希望自己是去了夜店疯闹一场然后被人下药强奸，这样至少没有这么头痛的事情了。  
　　抽水马桶的声音响过以后，亚伦打开了卫生间的门，然后被挡在门口的博士给吓了一跳。  
　　不是因为他杵在那里，而是因为这个男人露出了前所未有的阴沉脸色。  
　　“亚伦，有一件事你要知道。”但是即便如此，博士仍然柔和地叫着他的名字，“Omega基因改造是一件非常邪恶的事情。我猜你从来没有见过发情的Omega被折磨致死的样子，但是我见过，不止一次。无论是哪次性奴改造，在哪个星球上，总是会有不听话的Omega反抗Alpha们，你知道他们怎么对付这样的Omega吗？他们给他注射信息素，强制让他发情，十分钟以后Omega就会开始流水，他会陷入永恒的情欲漩涡直到有一个Alpha和他交配；三十分钟后，他开始号哭，没命的自慰，跪在地上求人来操他，但没有人去救他。他会被关在一个隔离囚室里，直到那些掌权者们认为他足够顺从，才会大发慈悲的放一个Alpha进去。但他们不会好心给这些Omega水喝，所以很多Omega死在发情中。他们膝盖匍匐在地上，完全失去理智变成性的容器，然后就这样死在疯狂的性交中。在他们成为一个Omega性奴隶之前，他们都曾经是活生生的人。”  
　　亚伦半晌没有说出话。  
　　他承认他被博士的言论给惊吓到了，如果他说的是真的——他是说，如果的话，那么昨天晚上如果没有这个人闯进自己的家门，他是不是也有可能因此脱水而死？  
　　亚伦内心中的某一部分知道博士并没有在说谎，因为直到现在他仍然模糊的记得他陷入发情时那种地狱般炙热的痛苦。  
　　“可是像我说的，这种邪恶的交易已经过去很多年了。就像你在21世纪突然发现英国人又开始贩卖黑奴了一样，太不可思议了，所以我一开始根本就没有往这个方向想。”博士用手捋了一下前额那鸡冠似的刘海，把它弄得更乱了些，“这是个很严重的问题，亚伦，如果真的有人在地球蓄意培育Omega，那遭殃的将会是整颗星球。”  
　　  
　　亚伦发誓，他并没有被这个来路不明的博士说服。他只是有点被吓到了。  
　　他想如果这个人说的话当中有哪怕万分之一的可能性，他为了自己的安全也应该重视一下，何况他说得是那样的言之凿凿。  
　　也许这就是他与博士两个人现在在加迪夫街头的餐饮车前买馅饼的原因了。  
　　“啊，谢谢，我真的饿死了！”博士从餐饮车的大妈那里接过馅饼，眉飞色舞得像个孩子，“加迪夫的街头油腻馅饼，我真的爱死它们的味道了。”  
　　说着，他咬了一大口下去，腮帮子嚼来嚼去的像一只仓鼠。  
　　然而餐车的大妈并没有被他夸张的赞扬给打动，只是拉着一张脸说道：“4磅，先生。”  
　　博士像是突然想起来吃东西要交钱似的，猛地拍了拍自己的大衣口袋，“哦！钱！抱歉！呃……”接着他冲亚伦回过了头，“你有带钱吗？”  
　　亚伦此时正拿着他的馅饼站在路边发呆，他真的对这种街边油腻食品不是很感兴趣，而现在博士居然还要他付钱。亚伦无奈的从皮夹里数出4磅来递给大妈，得到了她一句没有感情的“欢迎再来”。  
　　“你出门都不带钱吗？”亚伦忍不住抱怨道。  
　　“是啊，抱歉，那么多星球，我总是记不住哪里是哪种货币。”博士还在吃馅饼，导致他说话含糊不清的，但是亚伦确信他听到了“星球”这个词。  
　　“什么，你的意思是你不是从这个星球来的？”亚伦讽刺道。  
　　“从来也没说我是本地人啊。”博士愉快地说道。  
　　“那么你是哪里人？”  
　　“一个非常遥远的地方，我说了你也不知道不是吗？”  
　　“你看起来就像个人类。”  
　　“你们人类也看起来像时间领主。”他眨了眨眼。  
　　“时间领主？”亚伦追紧了博士问道，“那是个种族的名字吗？”  
　　“嗯哼。”  
　　“听起来就像五毛钱特效的科幻剧里会起的名字。”  
　　博士看起来有点受挫，嘀嘀咕咕道：“那绝对是Tardis翻译的问题。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“Tardis——T-A-R-D-I-S，我飞船的名字。”  
　　“你还有一艘飞船？”亚伦几乎要乐出来了。  
　　“我是外星人啊，给点尊重好不好。”  
　　“那它在哪？”  
　　“我把她停到安全的地方去了，这年头什么生物都想利用时间领主科技去做坏事。”  
　　亚伦这次真的笑出了声，博士则一脸认真的看着他。  
　　“我不相信你。”亚伦摇摇头。  
　　于是博士也笑了，“是啊，谁会相信呢。”  
　　加迪夫今天的天气不是很好，老实说，博士不是很记得自己哪一次来加迪夫的时候天气很好过。天空见不到太阳，但也说不上多么阴霾，就是那种有可能会在午后下一两滴雨又迅速停下来的天气。  
　　“我们从哪里开始？”博士现在吃完了他的早饭，看上去就像充好了电似的兴致昂扬。  
　　亚伦叹了口气，他觉得他今天摆脱不了这个“天外来客”的纠缠了。  
　　“你是说我昨天一天都去了哪里了，对吧？让我想想……”  
　　他们首先去的地方是亚伦的学校，就像博士猜想的那样，亚伦还是一个学生，而且他今年已经三年级了，也就是说这是他大学生涯中的最后一年。  
　　那并不是一所很好的大学，而是随处可见的社区大学。亚伦快速地穿过校园，低垂着脑袋，与四处张望的博士不同，像是在躲着什么人似的脚步匆匆。  
　　“我觉得我大概有八百年没有来过大学了。”博士的声音听起来很兴奋，“不，八百三十年。我喜欢这个地方，有这么多花草还有图书馆，图书馆是一个好地方，只要里面没有吃人的灰尘就行。”  
　　“你就，快点调查完这个地方然后我们就走，行吗？”亚伦几乎是在恳求博士了。  
　　“但是我需要调查仔细，你接触过的任何东西都有可能是接触源。”博士转了个身，他之前一直在倒退着走路，“如果我的生物钟没错，昨天应该是周末，你怎么会来学校的？”  
　　“我……有一篇论文要交给导师。”亚伦有点不耐烦，“你不是说你是个外星人吗？你就不能用什么外星科技扫描一下整个学校然后我们就离开吗？”  
　　“嘿，生活可不是科幻小说，我没有那种科技，就算有，也不会带到这里来的。”博士抗议道，“我现在除了比你多一颗心脏之外什么也不多。”  
　　“你什么？”亚伦几乎快要习惯了他的疯言疯语，讽刺道：“不好意思，从你的外表上我可看不出你有两颗心脏。”  
　　博士稍微靠近了亚伦一点，用只有两个人能听清的音量说道：“你说得没错，而我从你的外表上我也看不出你在床上有那么迷人。”  
　　亚伦完全没想到过他会来这么一下，昨天夜里那些旖旎的记忆又冲上了他的大脑皮层，让他的脸一阵涨红，他不可思议地瞪向博士，气冲冲地走了，留下胜利的博士露出一个笑容，也追了上去。  
　　然而，学校里什么都没有，连一丁点外星能量都没有留下。而博士为了盘查亚伦女导师的办公室，不得不被她当成未来女婿拽在那里生生聊了一个小时他们家后花园的英国玫瑰。  
　　但是从学校里出来的时候，博士明显感觉到亚伦松了一口气，像是躲过了某个他不想见面的人。  
　　“你在躲着什么人吗？”出于好意，博士还是问了一句。  
　　“没什么，没谁。”亚伦把话题引到了别的地方，“所以学校里没什么不对劲，是吗？”  
　　博士点点头，掏出音速起子看上面的读数，“什么都没有，连一点气味都没有，不是这地方。”  
　　亚伦盯着他手里的金属棒看，忍了半天才把“这是什么”的问题咽了回去。比起问这个可能会得到自己完全听不懂的回答的问题，亚伦现在更关心另一个问题。  
　　“所以……我想知道，我现在安全了吗？”亚伦有些吞吞吐吐，他不知道怎么才能把那个词说出来，“我是说，我会不会再次……你知道……”  
　　博士关注着他的表情，明白了他的意思，“你是说发情？”  
　　亚伦真的不知道他是如何做到在人来人往的街道上大声说出这个词的。  
　　“是的，不要说那么大声！”亚伦涨红了脸。  
　　“我不知道，我希望你没事。”博士伸出手抚上了亚伦的脸颊，亚伦愣了一会之后才发现他不是在抚摸他的脸颊，而是在摸他的后颈。  
　　博士的手指很长，亚伦在看到他玩那根金属棒的时候就注意到了。而且他的力道非常温柔。像是对待某件易碎品似的，十分轻柔的抚摸着他的肌肤。有那么一瞬间，亚伦觉得眼泪几乎要夺眶而出了，但只是一瞬，博士就将手收了回来。  
　　“你没被改造成Omega，脖子上也没有他们的腺体，不出意外的话你很快就会恢复正常的，虽然我现在还搞不清楚这到底是怎么一回事……”最后那句话博士的声音格外的小。  
　　亚伦没有注意到博士的神情，他只是抓住了又一个关键词：“腺体？那是什么鬼东西？”  
　　“哦，抱歉，没有跟你解释这个。”博士转过身来，在亚伦的身前倒退着走路，一边走一边说着，“你见过猫科动物的交配吗？”  
　　亚伦简直没法忍受博士把这类词语在大街上像谈论天气似的说出口，“你能不能——”  
　　然而博士打断了他，“见过吗？”  
　　“见过！当然了！那又有什么关系？”  
　　博士点了点头，完全是学术讨论般的语气，“很多动物都会在交配的时候咬住雌性的后颈，一种说法是这样可以控制对方的动作，另一种说法是动物的后颈位置是信息素集中分泌的地方。雄性收到这种信息素就会产生交配欲望，不仅如此，他们还可以用气味在雌性的身上做标记。这样等这只雌性遇到其他想要交配的雄性时，就相当于打上了‘她是我的’的标记。”  
　　“然后呢？”亚伦问。  
　　“那拉提星的ABO系统和动物发情几乎是一样的原理。”博士眼睛也不眨地说道，“Alpha可以通过咬Omega后颈上的腺体来对对方进行标记，被标记的Oemga则需要对标记他的Alpha终身忠诚，除非Alpha自愿解除标记。”  
　　亚伦不禁倒吸了一口冷气，“什么！那和性奴隶有什么区别？”  
　　“这就是我之前说过的。”博士的目光望向远方，那一瞬间亚伦感到他的神情似乎十分阴暗，但也就是一瞬间的时间，博士又恢复了他那活泼欢快的样子。  
　　“这也就是为什么我们不能放弃寻找线索。”博士欢快地说道，“你昨天先去了学校交论文，接下来你去了哪里？”  
　　“……商场。”亚伦不情愿地说道。  
　　就这样，两个人又跑到了加迪夫最大的商场。


	4. Chapter 4

　　“你来商场干什么？”博士显然对这种四四方方的建筑和规规矩矩的衣架们一点兴趣都没有，和去大学校园时截然不同，此时的博士变得像缺水的白菜一样兴致缺缺。然而就算是这样，也不能阻止他在用那把小金属棒扫描的过程中喋喋不休地说个不同。  
　　“商场很无聊，比面对一群Tivoli星人还要无聊。为什么人们会选择来这种地方来消耗时间？服务员都是一个表情，冷冰冰的监控时刻都盯着你看，好像你下一秒钟就会偷什么东西似的。顺便一提Tivoli星上的超市里根本没有任何监控，因为他们星球的人都胆小到不敢出门，超市基本上只是为他们的殖民者们开设的。”  
　　亚伦实在有些受不了博士的喋喋不休了，“我就不能抽时间给自己买件衣服吗？”  
　　然而，在商场里博士也没有发现任何外星能量。只不过他走出商场的时候头顶戴了一顶鸭舌帽，手里拿着一个苹果。  
　　“真是倒霉，这里也没有任何问题。”博士一边咬着苹果一边嘟囔道，“只有过分热情的女服务员和味道糟糕的苹果。”  
　　“我还以为你说自己没有钱。”亚伦瞪着他。  
　　“是啊，这句话我也跟她说了很多遍了！”博士叫起来，“然而她还是坚持送我这顶帽子然后亲了我！”  
　　下一个要去的地方是电影院，而在这里亚伦至少花了二十分钟和博士争论到底该看哪部电影。  
　　“《金刚狼》？你认真的吗？”博士露出不可思议的表情说道，“漫威电影是小孩子才看的东西！不，我绝对不会去看的！”  
　　“好像你的选择有多高端似的！”亚伦嘲讽道，“《速度与激情》？你不是有宇宙飞船吗？”  
　　“那不一样！”博士抗议道，“Tardis又不能飙车！我要求过很多次，可她就是不同意！”  
　　就这样亚伦没有任何办法只好做出妥协，于是博士买了双人份的超大爆米花开开心心地进了电影院并且直到电影散场才想起来要扫描外星能量。  
　　可惜的是，这一次他也没能找到所谓的能量残留。  
　　“我们都跑了这么多地方了，你还是没能找到那什么外星能量！”  
　　“你看太多科幻小说了。”然而那个博士这样说道，“我没在扫描外星能量，外星人就跟人类一样只是一坨有机体而已，不会留下什么特殊的能量。我在扫描信息素和外星科技留下的使用痕迹。”  
　　“还不是一样！”亚伦有些烦躁地说道，“我们已经跑了三个地方了还是没有你说的痕迹，你那金属棒根本就不管用吧？”  
　　“嘿！这可是音速科技！”博士像是被冒犯了似的反驳道，“你们人类至少还要再过几千年才有可能接触到音速科技！”  
　　“好吧，这么厉害，那你拿着的到底是个什么音速科技？”亚伦反问。  
　　“螺丝起子！”博士义正言辞的说道，“是个音速的螺丝起子！”  
　　亚伦这次真的感到了一阵心累。  
　　他觉得面前这个人至少说对了一件事，那就是他真的不是从地球来的。  
　　“这真是疯了。”亚伦喃喃自语着，“我不能再陪你犯神经病了。”  
　　说着，亚伦转身就要离开。  
　　“嘿！”博士眼疾手快，一把就抓住了亚伦的胳膊，“我还没调查完呢！”  
　　“我才不会陪你继续在这里发神经！”亚伦终于抓狂了，“我是个人类！不是什么Omega！而你也不是那个什么Alpha，你没权利控制我！我还有我自己的生活，不是每个人都有闲情逸致陪你玩你那什么科幻游戏的！”  
　　“科幻游戏？”博士有点恼怒，“这才不是什么——”  
　　但在博士的话说完之前就被亚伦给打断了，“我自己的生活还他妈乱得像屎一样！我没那么多精力管你这些莫名其妙的外星人事情！我要回去了！”  
　　说着，亚伦猛一甩手，甩开了博士的抓着他的手，头也不回地就往外走去。  
　　博士望着他的背影，突然平静地开口问道：“你昨天和谁在一起？”  
　　亚伦的身体突然僵住了。  
　　“我们今天去了学校，去了商场，还去了电影院。这些都不是一个人会去的地方，除非你想体验一下被情侣们虐狗的感受——虽然，这件事我经常干。”博士干咳了一声，说道，“你昨天不是一个人来这些地方的吧？”  
　　被戳到了痛脚的亚伦炸了毛，“这跟你有什么关系？”  
　　“而且你在学校的时候一直在躲着什么人。”博士敏锐地指出，“是你的恋人吗？”　　  
　　“他已经不是我的恋人了！”亚伦的声音比应有的要高了几个分贝，“他已经不是了……”  
　　“Oh.”博士这才后知后觉地意识到了某件事，有些手足无措起来，“我很抱歉？”  
　　“你不用感到抱歉。”亚伦十分烦躁地说道，“你就，赶快离开我的生活然后去搞你自己的那些科幻玩意就行了。”  
　　“嘿。”然而博士仍旧没有放弃他，他伸手拽住了青年的手腕，并不在意对方的态度，放缓了语气，“我知道你现在很烦躁，我知道你在经历一些不好的事情，没关系，我们都会有一些难捱的阶段。但是就当我帮我个忙，我们再去看最后一个地方，如果还没有任何发现，我保证我不会再纠缠着你了，好吗？”  
　　博士的声音里仿佛有某种魔力，让人没办法拒绝，凌乱刘海下面的大眼睛盛满了真诚，让亚伦觉得拒绝他都有种罪恶感。  
　　“好吧！好吧！”亚伦自暴自弃地说道，“真是服了你了！但是就像你说的，最后一个地方！”  
　　在这种问题上，博士总是能胜利的。只不过这一次博士也没想到，这最后一个地方竟然是游乐场。  
　　“哇噢。”博士站在游乐场门前，双手掐着腰，对这充满了孩子欢笑的地方做出了一声意味不明的感叹。  
　　亚伦的脸上一阵发烫，恨不得马上找个地缝钻下去。他一把拽起博士的胳膊就往里走，“我知道很幼稚！别说出来！”  
　　博士毫无防备地被亚伦拽得踉跄了两步，“什么？我可没要那么说，看看这周围，多棒啊！活力四射！”  
　　亚伦顿了顿，“什么？”  
　　博士露出了一个大大的笑容来，反手拽住了亚伦的胳膊跑了起来，“来啊！疯狂时光！”  
　　“嘿，等等！”  
　　就这样，亚伦毫无防备地被博士拽着几乎玩遍了游乐场里的所有设施，最惨的是，所有这一切还需要亚伦来结账。  
　　“海盗船！”博士欢呼道，回过头来跟亚伦说道，“说真的，我活了这么久还没坐过海盗船呢！等等，有一次，不过那是在维京，而且我被绑架了。”  
　　亚伦好笑地看着他，“你去过维京？被真正的海盗给绑架到船上去了？”  
　　博士瞪大了眼睛，“而且他们还扒光了我的衣服试图找出藏宝图来！”  
　　亚伦忍不住笑出声来，“你就吹吧。”  
　　“哦——”博士拖长了音，语气里充满了遗憾，“你不相信我。”  
　　“鬼才相信你呢！”  
　　博士大笑起来，转而又跃跃欲试道：“快来快来！我们去玩海盗船！”  
　　亚伦张口就想推拒，“呃，这个要不还是算了，我怕头晕——”  
　　然而博士根本不等他把话说完，就自做主张地拉起他的胳膊冲一旁的工作人员喊道：“海盗船两个人！”  
　　这下好了，亚伦连拒绝都没法拒绝了。  
　　“嘿！我说了我不能——”  
　　“来吧！有什么好怕的？”博士在人流中大声喊道，“我去过反重力鬼屋都没害怕呢！”  
　　亚伦越来越觉得这个人疯掉了。  
　　在他们坐下去不久之后，海盗船就开始摇晃了，晃动的幅度越来越大，一些女孩们开始大声尖叫起来，而亚伦脸色十分难看，用手紧紧地攥住一旁的护栏。  
　　博士也在尖叫的人群中，虽然他看上去完全没有一丝恐惧。就在这时候，博士突然转头大声地问亚伦，“你的前男友叫什么？”  
　　“什么？”风声在耳边呼啸，亚伦大声地反问。  
　　“我-问-你-的-前-男-友-叫-什-么-！”博士把双手鞠成喇叭状冲亚伦的耳朵喊道。  
　　亚伦瞪起眼睛来，用一种看智障般的目光看向他，“你问这个干什么？”  
　　“Come on！你就告诉我！”  
　　“……杰夫。”亚伦不情不愿，且一头雾水地说道。  
　　“好极了！”博士一边说道，一边深吸了一口气，混在了尖叫的女生中大声喊道，“去你妈的杰夫——！”  
　　亚伦先是被吓了一跳，随后整张脸涨得通红，“你干什么呢！”  
　　“来啊！”博士兴致冲冲地说道，“在这时候喊没人会听到的！跟我一起：去他妈的杰夫——！”  
　　博士把手鞠成喇叭状，迎着风把“杰夫”的“杰”音拖得长长的，听上去就像“杰杰杰杰”。  
　　亚伦终于忍不住被逗笑了，“噗哧”一声笑起来。  
　　“来啊，跟我一起喊啊！”博士跃跃欲试。  
　　“没门！”  
　　“那来喊这个！”博士又迎着风喊道，“Doctorrrrrrrr——”  
　　亚伦忍不住大笑起来，“你这样太傻了！”  
　　“才不傻！”  
　　就这样，亚伦和博士一起疯狂地玩了许多项目，终于在两个人都精疲力尽的时候才停了下来。  
　　“天啊你真是疯了！”亚伦一边笑得连腰都直不起来，一边擦着眼泪说道，“刚刚那个胖女人居然没有打死你！”  
　　“那当然了！我很擅长逃跑的，事实上，我绝对是逃跑之王！”博士一边笑一边用很自豪的语气这样说道。  
　　“你不是要查什么外星能量吗？”亚伦抱怨道，“你还查不查了？”  
　　“是信息素和外星科技的使用痕迹。”博士坚持说道，“我刚刚一直在扫描呢，但是什么都没找到。我们还有什么地方没有去过吗？”  
　　“Well，那就只有一个地方了。”亚伦无奈地说道，然后伸手指了指前方，那里伫立着一座巨大的摩天轮。  
　　夜幕渐渐降临在了加迪夫这座城市，星星和月亮一起升了上来，游乐园里的人也渐渐少了起来。空气突然变得安静下来，博士和亚伦在摩天轮小小的房间中相对而坐。他们都累坏了，先前的兴奋褪去之后，气氛就显得格外的静谧。  
　　“心情好些了吗？”博士先开口问道。  
　　亚伦一怔，随即突然意识到，这个人之前拽着自己的疯狂举动也许只是为了让他心情好一些。  
　　“我、我好多了。”意识到这一点的亚伦说话有些结巴起来，“我是说……谢谢你。”  
　　但博士并不为之所动，也许是他这一生已经听了足够多的道谢了。他身体前倾，好奇地望着这个男孩，“所以，到底发生什么事了，现在能告诉我了吗？”  
　　在博士大脑的某个角落里，有一个细微的声音在告诉他：不，不要问这种问题。这个男孩跟你什么关系都没有！但那个声音很快就被博士的好奇心给淹没了。理智上，博士清楚他现在本不应该再与任何人类扯上麻烦的关系，因为他已经失去了这种资格。  
　　他是一个将死之人。  
　　但在博士捋清楚脑海中的想法之前，亚伦就开口了。  
　　“昨天晚上，也差不多是这个时候，杰夫和我在游乐园里约会。”亚伦有着一双蓝色的眼睛，现在那双眼睛就像夜幕下的深海，正望向窗外的黛蓝色天空，“我玩得很开心，但是他一直皱着眉头。我还以为我有什么地方惹他不高兴了，所以一直努力地带动气氛，直到我们俩走上这座摩天轮，他说‘我们分手吧’。”  
　　博士听得一愣一愣，老实说，他完全没有处理这种状况的任何经验，“呃……节哀顺变？”  
　　好在亚伦沉浸在自己的回忆中，并没在意博士奇怪的回应，“然后他告诉我，他的父母知道了我们的事。而且更糟的是，他的父母把这事告诉了我的父母。昨天晚上我妈给我打来电话，把我骂了个狗血淋头——他们不打算让我读研究生了。”  
　　博士一时没能反应出他话里的意思，“什么？为什么？”  
　　亚伦的表情上出现了一丝厌恶，“我出生在一个小农场，我父母在那个小乡下生活了一辈子。你必须得承认即使在这个时代，这个国家里还是有很多恐同者。我并没能上很好的大学，所以我必须得考上研究生才有可能继续学习我喜欢的专业。让我告诉你发生了什么吧，我已经考上了常青藤，但我父母因为这件事打算断掉我一切生活费，逼我回去乡下那个又臭又烂的鬼地方！”  
　　“哦，愚蠢的人类。”博士惯例般感慨了一下。  
　　但这一次亚伦激动地附和了他，“对吧？现在都是什么时代了，他们还抱着那套老旧的乡下思想不放！还有杰夫，我简直不敢相信他居然把我们的事告诉了他父母！我以前还那么喜欢过他，现在看来他简直是全世界最渣的人渣！”  
　　看着亚伦激动的样子，博士忍不住笑了起来，“你知道吗？你发脾气的样子让我想到一个朋友。她发起脾气来跟你一模一样，而且真是有趣，她也有个糟糕透顶的前男友。”  
　　“一个朋友？”亚伦都不知道为什么自己的声音听起来这么紧张。  
　　“嘿！不是女朋友！”博士立刻声明道，“只是个朋友。”  
　　“对了，我还不知道你是哪里人。”亚伦问道，“你是加迪夫本地人吗？”  
　　博士的表情看上去有点气恼，他小声嘟囔道，“我告诉过你了，只是你根本就不相信。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“没什么，我只是个旅行者。”博士低声说道，“从这里到那里，什么地方都去过一些。”  
　　“你一个人吗？”亚伦有些惊讶道。  
　　“有些时候吧。有些时候不是。”博士说道，“有时候我……会搭载一些同伴。那个朋友，我刚刚提到的，她是我的旅伴之一。”  
　　“后来怎么了？”亚伦好奇地问道，“为什么你们不再一起旅行了？”  
　　博士的表情变化了。亚伦说不出那是一种怎样的表情，只是在这一瞬间，他突然觉得不认识这位来路不明的博士了。  
　　他突然变得十分严肃，唇角边一直挂着的若有似无的笑容也一瞬间消失了，像一尾鲸鱼突然跃入深不见底的海水里，连浪花都消失在深不见底的水底。明明是那样年轻的脸庞，眼睛里却盛满了一种亚伦所不能理解的孤独和苍老的悲伤。  
　　“没什么。她只是走了，离开了我。”博士平静地说着，又重复了一遍，“她只是离开了。”  
　　“她的名字叫什么？”亚伦情不自禁地问道。  
　　博士露出了一个勉强的笑容，看起来不太想回答，但不知道为什么还是回答了。  
　　“多娜。”博士轻声说道，“多娜·诺尔博。”  
　　还没等亚伦再张口说话，那种难以理解的神情就从博士的瞳孔中像闪电一样飞快地消失不见了，他又恢复了惯常的那副傻乎乎的笑容。  
　　“好了，闲话聊得够多了！”博士发出了总结般的句式，尽管亚伦并不明白他们刚刚那段对话有什么好总结的。博士说完之后，从座椅上“腾”地站了起来，小小的房间摇晃了两下，把亚伦吓了一跳。  
　　“你要干什么？”他好奇地看向博士站在了座位上，一只手抓住旁边的护栏，一只手探到大衣内衫口袋里拿出被他称之为“音速螺丝起子”的东西。  
　　“你知道为什么我喜欢摩天轮吗？”博士问，然后在亚伦来得及开口回答之前就说道，“它很高！你可以毫不费力地鸟瞰整个城市的上空！而这给我的任务带来了巨大的方便！”  
　　亚伦忍不住笑了起来，因为博士一边用牙齿咬着他的起子，一边像某种两栖类生物似的笨手笨脚地攀爬上两旁的护栏，在他攀爬的过程中摩天轮房间不断地摇晃着。  
　　“小心！”亚伦惊呼道。博士那鲟鱼似的削瘦身子在风中摇晃着，但总算是保持住了平衡。博士冲他咧嘴一笑，“别担心，我可是专业的！”  
　　专业的博士站上了护栏，把大半个身子探出了摩天轮，然后把音速起子举得高高的，一边说，“这样就搞定了！我把音速起子的识别率调到了最大，现在，不要说加迪夫了，整个英格兰的异常信号都能被扫描到，只要我等一会——”  
　　为了显示他计划的效率，博士故意把末尾那个“会儿”的音节拖得格外的长。亚伦眨眨眼，极有耐心地等待着博士能够得出什么结论来。  
　　“呃……”大概过了一分钟，博士把他那颗被风吹得乱七八糟的脑袋从窗口缩了回来，脸上满是疑惑，“奇怪了，我什么信号都没有收到。很正常，太正常了。”  
　　亚伦在内心深处长叹了一口气。他就知道，他早该知道的。  
　　这个奇怪的“博士”根本就是一个来路不明的科幻迷，满脑子里都装着不正常的东西。而他手上的那根小玩意说不定只是一根金属棒里面加了个蜂鸣器和小灯泡。  
　　亚伦感到失望极了，他甚至不知道自己为什么要跟着这个科幻疯子跑了整整一天。  
　　博士坐在他对面，顶着那头鸡窝似的头发低头研究着那根金属棒，嘴里念叨着，“不，不可能啊？是信号接收器出问题了吗？还是说信息素的散发者是个木头人？”  
　　“博士。”亚伦不得不开口打断博士的喃喃自语，语气里带着难以掩饰的失落，“我觉得我该回家了。”  
　　博士突然停下了动作，像是怔住了，那双棕黑色的眼睛眨了眨，几秒钟之后才回过了神。  
　　“哦，哦。”博士坐直了身体，把起子收进了口袋里，像是说给自己听似的重复了好几遍，“是的，当然了，当然了。”  
　　摩天轮在此时，缓缓地停在了地面上，博士和亚伦走出了摩天轮。  
　　他们似乎是最后出来的人，在出口旁边，有一个笑容可掬的大兔子玩偶递给了两人一朵玫瑰花。  
　　亚伦拿过花的一刹那脸立刻涨红得像番茄，语无伦次地解释道：“你误会了！我们——我跟他，我们不是——”  
　　但在亚伦解释清楚之前，博士已经愉快地接过了玫瑰，开心地大声说道：“谢谢你！我们今天很开心！”  
　　这下好了，自己再解释什么都没有用了。  
　　他们并肩走出游乐园的大门，亚伦在原地站定了。尽管他觉得博士是个疯狂的科幻迷，但他仍然不想看到这个男人因为他而难过，因此他犹豫着开了口，“那个……我得走了。”  
　　“回公寓是吗？”博士马上说道，“我送你回去吧。”  
　　“呃，不了，那个……”亚伦觉得自己的话越来越难开口了，但他还是狠了狠心，“我自己回去就行了。谢谢你陪我一整天。”  
　　现在博士听出了亚伦的意思。“谢谢你陪我一整天”，他把亚伦的这句话咀嚼着，这句话的意思就是“再见，但我们肯定不会再见了。”  
　　亚伦忐忑不安地望向博士，害怕看到他脸上失落的表情。但博士并没有表现出失落，他深吸了一口气，露出了一个笑脸，“是啊，是啊，你看我的脑子。我答应过你，探查最后一个地方，如果没有线索就放你回去的。哦，傻博士，又老又傻的博士，你一定烦透我了。那么我就不送你了，我准备去看看千年球场了！”  
　　说完这句话，博士似乎不想给亚伦插话的时间，转身就离开。他那棕色的大衣被夜里微凉的风吹拂起来，亚伦望着他的背影，突然觉得有一点点寂寞。  
　　博士把双手插进大衣口袋里向前走着。Tardis停得不算近，他可能需要打个计程车才行。  
　　也许这次真的是他判断失误了吧。博士一边走一边沮丧地想，就算是他也有看走眼的时候。也许亚伦的事情跟他所知道的那拉提性奴贩卖没有任何关系，只是普通的春药而已。  
　　然而，就在博士懊丧地思考这些的时候，身后突然传来了亚伦的一声呻吟。


	5. Chapter 5

　　“亚伦！”  
　　博士几乎是第一时间就转过了身，好在他并没有走出去很远。亚伦惊讶地发现自己的身体突然不受控制地瘫软了，他努力地想要站起来，却发现身体不受自己的意志控制。  
　　这感觉有点像你在夜店狂嗨的时候喝大了，想找厕所却情不自禁的抱住某个英俊的男人亲吻起来。唯一不同的是，一个是自愿的、美好的感觉，而亚伦现在的感觉更像是被强硬地拽入热潮漩涡，无论他怎么反抗都毫无意义。  
　　恐怖的回忆侵袭了亚伦的大脑，他突然记起了昨天夜里那痛苦的情景——他的双腿软得几乎走不了一步，还没等走进公寓就摔倒在地，接着他开始大量出汗，全身的血液都涌向那快要爆炸的下体。然而，他却连给自己做一个手活的力气都没有，只能蜷缩在公寓那张窄小的床上绝望地被情欲吞噬……  
　　“亚伦！”博士的声音把他从痛苦的回忆中唤醒，亚伦勉强睁开双眼，发现自己像无脊椎动物似的瘫倒在博士的怀里。博士的臂膀看似瘦弱却十分有力，一下子就撑住了他的体重。  
　　亚伦突然之间觉得十分羞耻，第一反应就是想要推开面前的男人，可却发现自己的双手十分无力，“走开！我不需要你——”  
　　“没门。”博士毫不犹豫地回答道，根本不给亚伦争辩的机会，就一把抱起了他。  
　　“你干什么！”亚伦惊呼道。  
　　“这样能快点。”  
　　是的，快点，博士心想。如果亚伦在游乐园门口发情，那恐怕就是一场恐怖的大灾难了。博士意识到他从来没这么想念过他的Tardis，然而现在他们只能选择打个计程车。  
　　“Taxi！”博士抱着他以一种滑稽的动作大吼道。  
　　亚伦的身体感到越来越燥热，脸上更是因为博士的动作而羞愤地泛红。然而，他现在已经说不出话来了，燥热的情欲很快涌上了全身，而他挣扎的时候，与博士的肢体摩擦更加重了这种折磨。  
　　一贯冷静处事的博士几乎是倒吸了一口冷气，然后咬着后槽牙挤出几个字来，“别动。”  
　　博士，一个活了九百年，行走于宇宙每个角落的旅者，当过两次时间领主的大总统，结束了波及整个宇宙的时间大战，在几万只戴立克面前都不动声色的男人，如今却被一股好闻的、淡淡的芳香给弄得完全不知所措了。  
　　炙热的感觉像蚂蚁一样顺着博士的脊椎向下爬去，博士深吸了口气，把挣扎的亚伦按住，低声说道：“你不希望我在这里扒掉你的衣服吧？”  
　　亚伦显然被这句话给吓到了，停止了挣扎。博士松了一口气，拉开那辆计程车的车门，把亚伦塞了进去，随后自己也坐进去。  
　　亚伦半蜷缩在车后座上，汗水从额头上渗下来。不过即使如此，亚伦还是很明显地感到这一次的状况比昨晚不知道要好多少，他的身体并没有产生昨天晚上那种炼狱般浑身上下都在痛的感觉，四肢虽然无力，但也勉强能走路，神智也是清醒的，只是浑身上下火焰般燃烧的欲望把他折磨得够呛，同时在这种情况下面对博士让他感到羞耻极了。  
　　博士坐在离他很近的地方，双腿叠交着，目光望向窗外，一语不发，亚伦猜不透他现在在想什么。  
　　这尴尬的气氛让亚伦快要喘不过气，尤其是博士那双修长得恰到好处的被包裹在西装裤里的双腿还随着车辆的行驶若有似无地碰触着他的大腿。  
　　“博士……”亚伦开口，然后发现自己的声音惊人的嘶哑。  
　　“别说话，一会就到你的公寓了。”博士连头都没转过来，语气也意外的平淡。  
　　亚伦刚张开的嘴巴只好又合了回去，一种尴尬的沉默蔓延在两人之间。亚伦的身体烧得难受，头脑也昏昏沉沉，他唯一能感知到的就是两腿之间那令人难堪的黏腻液体正在缓缓流出，而老实说，他被这种感觉吓坏了。  
　　仿佛身体变成了另一个人的，四肢也轻飘飘的不受控制。更要命的是，从博士坐着的方向，亚伦闻到一股淡淡的、难以言喻的味道。  
　　不算是香味，不是。但也绝对不是什么让人讨厌的味道，亚伦发现他很难用现有的语言来形容那是一股怎样的味道，但那股味道几乎夺去了他全部的注意力，令人心神不宁。  
　　突然，就在这个时候，他的手突然被握住了。亚伦吃了一惊，看向博士。博士似乎把头转过来了一秒钟，然后又迅速看向了窗外。  
　　“很难受吗？”博士问。  
　　亚伦的身体颤抖了一下，他不知道该如何回答，于是干脆没有说话。  
　　但博士并不在意，他只是稍微用了一点力握了握亚伦的手，“没事，快到了。”  
　　当他们终于到达亚伦公寓的楼底下时，博士一语不发，伸手搀扶着亚伦走向屋内。突然之间加近的距离快要让亚伦无法呼吸，博士身上的气味仿佛有一种致命的吸引力，亚伦甚至清晰地感觉到自己双腿间那股不明的黏腻液体顺着股缝缓缓地向下流淌。  
　　一些破碎的场景涌入亚伦脑海。  
　　——“告诉Doctor，你身上有哪里不舒服？”  
　　——“我不是什么这方面的专家，但是祈祷我能给你的初夜一个美好的回忆吧，亚伦。”  
　　这个男人是那样温柔，温柔却又熟练，那根东西是那么粗大，刚刚好能完全填满他的后穴……  
　　哦天哪，他都在想些什么！  
　　就在亚伦涨红了脸的时候，博士把他轻柔地放在床上，然后说：“好了，我想是时候告别了。记得，一周之内尽量不要出门，注意喝水否则很容易就会脱水。还有，哦，如果……”博士看上去有点红了脸，“如果只是手活不能满足的话，买一些玩具也可以的。”  
　　亚伦脱口而出，“你要离开？”  
　　博士沉默着点了点头，“送你回来只是为了保证你安全。”  
　　一时间，一股愤怒不知道怎么的袭击了亚伦，甚至让他忘记了情欲的折磨，“什么？这不公平！”  
　　“我还以为你希望我离开。”博士平静地说道。  
　　愤怒、懊丧、后悔，还有各种说不清的感情涌上亚伦心头，他难以置信地瞪着博士：他怎么还能做到如此镇定自若？自己可是看他一眼就流了满屁股的不明液体！他怎么敢摆出那样一副冷淡表情跟自己说话！  
　　“所以你是不举吗？”亚伦换上了一副嘲弄的表情瞪着博士，“还是我对你就这么没有吸引力？我猜肯定是后者吧。好极了，我就是这样一个垃圾，跟我做爱的感觉肯定糟糕透顶了吧。我就知道，杰夫根本没有说错，我就是一个彻头彻尾的婊子，只会一心想爬上别人的床……”  
　　就在这时候，在亚伦根本还没反应过来的时候，脑后突然“砰”的一下，结结实实地撞在了床上。虽然床垫很软，但亚伦却被吓了一大跳，博士突然之间一把将他推倒在了床上，眼神毫无预兆地变得极为晦暗，晦暗却又平静，像某种被关在笼中的困兽。  
　　“不你不是。”博士坚定地说道，他离亚伦实在太近，以至于热气吹拂到了亚伦的耳畔，“而且我希望你以后永远、永远不要再说类似的话。”  
　　“我……”亚伦看着放大的博士的脸，在他说出什么话来之前，博士用嘶哑的声音打断了他。  
　　“如果你真的那么想知道，那么我就告诉你。我还记得昨天晚上你是如何热情的吸住我的东西，哭喊着叫我的名字一次又一次高潮的。你是那么美，如果真有上帝我保证我会向他诚挚地道谢，因为他创造了你这样一个美丽的尤物。事实上你身上的气味已经快让我发疯了，我现在就想脱下你的衣服，把我的阴茎塞进你那不停流水的小屁股。对一个已经一百年没有任何性生活的人来说是有点残忍的诱惑，不是吗？”  
　　亚伦感到这一瞬间自己的呼吸都停滞了，但在他来得及做出其他反应之前，博士突然直起了身体，从他身上散发出的气味也远去了。  
　　博士就像什么都没有发生过似的，轻轻整理了一下自己的领带，垂下了眼帘，“但是对我来说，这点小诱惑算不了什么，你一定想象不到我还经历过什么样的酷刑。你说的对，我是个不速之客，已经打扰你太多的生活了。明显你是受到了某种影响才会再度发情，但是程度很轻，你只需要自己……解决一下，过一阵子就会没事的。”  
　　“但是——”亚伦的话刚开了个头就被博士打断了。  
　　“我不应该管这事的。”博士的话语更像是自言自语一般，在室内灯光的折射下亚伦能看到他眼角里一闪而过的痛苦，“我本不应该管任何事了，我就要死了，我已经是个活死人了，他敲了四下然后我就会离开人世，我知道他们是对的，ood是聪明的种族，他们总是对的。”  
　　“博士！”亚伦忍不住大声喊道，终于将博士从自己的世界里喊了回来。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我希望你留下来。”亚伦说道。  
　　“什么？”博士一怔，像是他压根没想到过这种回应似的。  
　　“我希望你留下来！”亚伦闭着眼睛说道，害羞让他呼吸也急促起来，“我希望……我想要跟你做。”  
　　有那么几秒钟，博士直接愣在了原地，刚刚的气势一瞬间消失了。他结结巴巴地开口，“你，呃，你是说你想、你想跟我……”  
　　“是的！”  
　　博士慌了神，当他慌神的时候总是下意识地增加很多肢体动作，比如像现在这样伸出手来在空气中比划着，“就现在？我们不需要做什么准备吗？比如、比如安全套或者润滑剂……”  
　　不过亚伦没让他说完后面的唠叨，他伸出双臂拥住了博士的脖子，然后给了他一个几乎窒息的吻。  
　　亚伦的口腔里也带着炙热的温度，灵巧的舌头与博士的缠绵着，赤裸裸地诉说着自己的欲求。博士还是第一次被人如此热情的邀请，空气里的炙热都快要让他喘不过气来了。他好不容易把亚伦拉开一点，喘息着说，“等等，你确定要这么做吗？我不是那种会随身带着套子的……”  
　　博士的话再一次被打断了，亚伦在他胸口上推了一把，后者就跌倒在了公寓的大床上。  
　　“你在床上真的很啰嗦。”亚伦低声说道，并封住了他的嘴唇。  
　　布料摩挲的声音、接吻时黏腻的水声，还有两人粗重的喘息声。  
　　亚伦在博士的身上难耐地扭动着身体，大腿在博士的西装布料上厮磨着，不经意间碰触到了那处挺硬。  
　　“你明明也硬了。”亚伦松开了博士的嘴唇，喘息着说道。  
　　“没错，全新的体验，对我来讲可不太容易。”在说着这句话的同时，博士似乎已经重新调整了自己的状态，眼睛重新变得奕奕有神起来。下一秒，亚伦就被反身而起的博士压在了身下。  
　　“看看你，你这诱人的小家伙。”博士低头俯视着亚伦，喃喃着仿佛自言自语般说道，“你的衣服都湿透了，你一定急不可耐了吧，嗯？”  
　　博士伸出一根手指，不疾不徐地从亚伦的脖颈，顺着他身上的T恤一路向下滑动，直到牛仔裤的边缘，在那里意犹未尽地点了一下。  
　　亚伦的脸涨得通红，打死他也不会承认，博士只是这样一个轻盈的挑逗动作，就让他的后穴涌出了一股透明粘液。  
　　博士低下头，把鼻子凑到亚伦的脖颈处嗅着，笑道，“哦你闻上去真像贾姬做的圣诞小甜饼。”  
　　陌生人的名字让亚伦不爽地皱起了眉：“谁是贾姬？”  
　　博士笑道：“一个五十岁的老女人， 反正不如你性感。”  
　　说着，博士再度吻上了他的唇，同时脱下了自己的西装随手扔在地上。亚伦意乱情迷地回吻着他，并在间隙中脱下了自己的T恤衫。  
　　他突然觉得，博士的身上散发出了一股奇妙的气味。  
　　亚伦难以形容那是一股怎样的气息，不是普通的香味，也绝对不是臭味。  
　　那味道闻上去十分的……深邃，深邃到亚伦难以用普通的言语形容。那气息吸引着他，扩散着他的欲求，足以让他意乱情迷到忘记任何一件事情。  
　　博士俯下身，像抚摸一座雕像般轻轻抚摸着亚伦的胸膛，呢喃着说道：“你真美。无论哪个幸运的家伙创造了你们，他绝对值得被千古传唱。人类真是神奇的小东西，你们浑身毛茸茸的从泥潭中爬上来才不过几万年，甚至现在都无法逃离本能的束缚。但看看你们现在的作为，那些繁华的都市、灯红酒绿的酒吧，哦还有电影院里卖的那种小小的棒棒糖！”  
　　“博士！”亚伦忍无可忍地打断了博士的絮絮叨叨。  
　　“抱歉，有点跑题了。”博士笑道，“总是忘记你们人类有多性急。”  
　　说着，博士低下头，含住了亚伦胸膛上的小小突起。  
　　“哈——”亚伦毫无防备地呻吟出声。他从没想到过有一天自己会敏感到舔乳头都快要高潮的地步。  
　　博士温柔地舔弄着左侧乳头，又用手指玩弄着另外一侧，舔弄时发出的水声色情而淫靡。最要命的是，博士还抬起头来，有些困惑地眨眨眼，“我做得对吗？抱歉，太久没做这事了。”  
　　亚伦涨红了脸，他不得不抬起一只胳膊挡住脸，“你就……继续。”  
　　被鼓励了的博士露出一个笑容，空出一只手来脱掉了亚伦的牛仔裤。  
　　棉质的灰色内裤几乎全被弄湿了，微卷的体毛湿哒哒地贴在皮肤和挺立的肉柱上，而后穴正缓缓流出一股透明的粘液，视觉冲击的效果让博士深吸了一口气。  
　　羞耻感让亚伦的脸涨得更红了，几乎想找条地缝钻下去，“快、快点！”  
　　然而亚伦越是害羞，博士心里那股想要恶作剧的心情就越强烈。  
　　“哦——你流了好多水啊，看，床单都被你弄湿了。”博士伸出一根手指轻触了一下黏腻的穴口，拉出了一道银丝。他露出一个恶作剧似的坏笑低声问道，“这是怎么回事？你需要一位医生（博士）帮你看看吗？”  
　　亚伦的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，被逗弄着的感觉快把他逼疯了，“我的天哪，是的！求你了，快帮帮我！”  
　　“这么心急可不行，你一副只是被我看着就快要射出来的样子。”博士摆出了一副训小孩般的表情，“让我带你体验真正的高潮吧。”  
　　博士低下头，含住了那根湿漉漉的阴茎。  
　　亚伦听到自己在尖叫，忍耐许久的欲望被温热的口腔包裹。博士闭上眼睛，技巧性地舔弄和吮吸，他纤长的睫毛就在亚伦的眼前颤抖着，那张总是吐露稀奇古怪话语的嘴巴此时正在做着相当淫靡的工作。  
　　亚伦几乎没用一分钟就射了出来。  
　　博士的反应还算迅速，在他射出的前一秒将阴茎吐了出来，但仍旧免不了被精液射了一脸。然而，他却像个好奇的孩子那样，用手指沾了一点精液然后放在嘴里吮吸了一下。  
　　这副画面未免太叫人血脉喷张。  
　　本来想要道歉的亚伦甚至呆呆地忘了道歉。  
　　然后他立刻转过头“呸呸呸”地吐了出来：“啊哈，谁能想到到了今天还能对人类更了解一步：精液很难吃，永远不会再尝试了。”  
　　博士扯过旁边的纸巾来擦了擦脸，转头看向仍然沉浸在高潮中的亚伦。  
　　“你还好吗？”  
　　亚伦艰难地点了点头。  
　　博士就像被给了小费的服务生那么骄傲，“好极了！那你的发情状况应该已经得到很好的缓解了。你不是真正的Omega，也不需要谁来标记你。睡一觉，明天你就会好起来的。”  
　　说着，博士从床上坐起来，就要起身。  
　　“什么？那你怎么办？”亚伦震惊道。  
　　“哦，勃起对我来说确实是挺新鲜的。但是以我们做爱的频率而言这顶多算一次晨勃而已，没什么大不了。”博士毫不在意地摆了摆手。  
　　“什么？这太可笑了！”  
　　“嘿，亚伦，听着。”博士突然严肃了起来，他认真地看向亚伦的眼睛，“上一次的事我很抱歉，那只是一次错误。我不应该那么做的，那只是一时冲动，我很抱歉。你不会想跟我这样的人扯上关系的，我们不是一个世界的人——”  
　　亚伦忍不住打断了博士，“你又想跟我扯你那套该死的外星人理论吗？我才不会相信你那套扯淡的说辞呢！”  
　　博士沉默下来，不知为何，亚伦觉得沉默的博士有一瞬间变得非常可怕。  
　　博士又重新来到了亚伦身边，轻轻拿起他的手，“摸我的胸口。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“照做就是。”  
　　博士拿着亚伦的手，轻轻地放在了自己左边的胸口。  
　　咚、咚、咚……  
　　亚伦摸到了强有力的心跳，但他还是一脸迷惑不解。  
　　“现在，换另一边。”博士温柔地说道。  
　　那只手被移到了右侧的胸口。  
　　咚、咚、咚……  
　　同样是强有力的心跳声。  
　　亚伦差点从床上跳起来，“什么？这、这不可能！”  
　　博士平静地说道：“事实就是这样，你心里明明很清楚。”  
　　“但是你有……那是……”亚伦有些语无伦次说不出话来。  
　　“是的，我不是人类，亚伦。”博士看向亚伦的眼睛，“我是博士，我来自Kasterborous星系的Gallifrey，我是一位时间领主。”  
　　亚伦震惊地说不出话来。  
　　他不是一位科幻迷，但他相当确定即使他是，脑中想象的与外星人的会面也肯定不是赤身裸体在自家卧室里。  
　　而这位外星人刚刚给他做了一个完美的口活。


	6. Chapter 6

　　亚伦呆呆地看着博士，结结巴巴地，几乎说不出一个完整的句子，“但是、但是……这不可能，这怎么……”  
　　博士愉快地笑了起来，似乎对亚伦的反应十分满意。他突然靠近了亚伦的耳畔，温热的气息喷洒在亚伦的敏感位置，让后者一个激灵，“你想去看看我的飞船吗？”  
　　亚伦更加结巴了，“什么？你、你还真的有一艘飞船？”  
　　博士立刻变得兴奋起来——与他之前的兴奋截然不同的另一种兴奋，他拽住了亚伦的胳膊把他从床上拉下来，“去看看就知道了。”  
　　“等等，我还没穿——”  
　　但博士才不管那么多，就这样把只穿着内裤的亚伦拽出了房间。后者则拼命抗议着，“我不能穿成这样就出门——”  
　　“别担心，不会很远的。”博士冲他狡黠地眨了眨眼。  
　　他们来到了客厅，在客厅的角落里，蓝色的警亭静静地坐落在那里。  
　　“什么？”亚伦忍不住揉了揉眼睛，“我不记得我家里什么地方有这么一个……”  
　　“这就是我的飞船。”博士骄傲地说道。  
　　“你绝对是疯了吧？”亚伦忍不住笑出声来，指着那个小小的盒子，“如果那真是你的飞船，我倒是理解你为什么连馅饼都买不起了。”  
　　博士摊了摊手，“为什么不进去看看呢？”  
　　“你是在开玩笑的吧？我才不会穿着内裤走进一个警察亭！”亚伦涨红了脸，“我没有那样的性趣！”  
　　博士叹了口气，从亚伦背后推了他一把。重心不稳的亚伦踉跄几下，撞开了警亭的门。  
　　“喂，你竟然推我——”亚伦不满的抱怨戛然而止，他完全被眼前的景色给惊呆了。  
　　博士在他身后走进来，他身上的西装让他整个人显得身材修长而苗条，他将双手插在西装裤口袋里，微笑望着亚伦。Tardis控制台中央的光柱散发出柔软的光芒，那光芒映在他的侧脸上，将他脸上的微笑映衬得恰到好处。  
　　亚伦像一个好奇的婴儿，绕着控制台转了一圈，下巴都合不上了，“但是我们……我们是从……”  
　　博士忍不住“噗哧”一声笑了出声，“现在看看是谁疯了？”  
　　亚伦却根本没有心思理会博士的调侃，他的全身心都沉浸在对面前事物的惊奇上，张着嘴巴久久不能消化“里面比外面大”的事实。  
　　半晌，他深呼吸了几次，勉强才能够发出声音来，“这地方到底有多大？”  
　　博士微笑着说，“想象一下你所能想象的最大的东西。”  
　　亚伦眨了眨眼。  
　　“想好了吗？”博士问他。  
　　亚伦点点头。  
　　“现在忘掉你的想象吧，Tardis的内部比你的想象还要广阔一百倍。”博士露出一个狡黠的神情，“因为它是无限的。”  
　　亚伦的嘴巴微张着，他在原地转了一个圈，来自异世界的景象不断地涌入他的眼前。  
　　“酷。”半晌，亚伦才憋出了这么一个字。  
　　“当然很酷！”博士愉快地回应道，“Tardis是全宇宙最酷的飞船！”  
　　“你说它叫什么？”亚伦这时才算是反应了过来，追问道。  
　　“Tardis，T-A-R-D-I-S，时间与空间的相对维度。”博士的语气再度变得骄傲起来，“它不止是一艘宇宙飞船，它还是一台时空机器。”  
　　亚伦彻底张大了嘴巴，不敢相信地问道：“你开玩笑的吧？这个Tardis可以去往过去或者未来？”  
　　“Well，宇宙间有些关于时空的法则不能违反……不过总的来说，是的。”  
　　“我的天啊，这也太酷了！”亚伦一边惊叫，一边绕着Tardis的控制台转圈观摩着。博士则将双手插在西装口袋里，微笑着欣赏他客人脸上的惊奇。  
　　博士熟悉这惊奇，他搭载过的每一个客人初来乍到时都会露出这样的表情来。他喜爱看到人们脸上的惊奇表情，他爱将各式各样的惊喜传到人们心中。  
　　博士，博士，这名字本身就像是惊喜的代名词，在人类心中膨胀成希望的模样。而那名字的主人总是笑着，哪怕他正矗立在火山之巅。  
　　“博士！”  
　　这声呼唤将博士从怔神里拉回来，他回过神，发现亚伦不知什么时候已经停止了观摩，正望向他的方向。  
　　“什么？”他依旧微笑。  
　　“你能穿梭时空，你肯定不是一般的外星人吧？”亚伦怀疑地问道，“我也看过科幻小说，没有一本提到过外星人都会穿越时空的。”  
　　博士耸肩，“那肯定是你看的科幻小说想象力太匮乏了。”  
　　不过这并没让亚伦放弃追问，“所以你到底是什么外星人？”  
　　“我告诉过你了，我来自Kasterborous星系的Gallifrey，我……”  
　　亚伦做了个“暂停”的手势，“我知道你说过，可我一个字都听不懂，也不知道你说的星系和星球在什么地方、是什么样子啊。”  
　　Tardis里突然出现了片刻的寂静，只有控制台中心的光柱在沉默中散发着微光。  
　　博士对上亚伦好奇的双眼，露出一个笑容，尽可能用轻松的语气开口道：“Well，那是一个非常美丽的星球。非常古老，但非常美丽。土地上生长着有着闪亮的银色树叶的大树，如燃烧般的橙色夜空。巨大的山脉坐落在时间领主们的城堡前，原野上生长着深红色的牧草，山顶被雪覆盖着。清晨时分，第二个太阳从南方升起，所有银树的树冠看上去就像是一片燃烧的火海……”  
　　博士的声音越来越轻柔，他变得像是一位沉溺在回忆中的老者，梦呓般喃喃地说着。  
　　“为什么？”在这轻柔的回忆中，亚伦突然插嘴问道。  
　　博士犹如突然从梦中惊醒，回到了现实世界中。他突然变得有活力起来，绕着控制台转着圈，一边检查着台面上所有复杂的按钮，“哦！你问我为什么旅行？我可不是个在家里呆得住的人，在家里呆着太无聊了，尤其是你拥有一台时空机器的时候！我可以回到过去和猫王同台演出，也可以去到未来带你看看新的地球三号空间站，哦！我们还可以去看莎士比亚的戏剧，听贝多芬的弹奏！”  
　　“不，我不是这个意思。”亚伦微微皱起了眉头，“为什么你从不回家？”  
　　博士手中的动作停了下来。  
　　“什么？”他问道。  
　　“你的语气听上去……很悲伤，似乎你已经很久很久没有回到过那里了。就好像一个非常遥远的童话。”  
　　博士抓住了Tardis的引擎拉杆，虽然他并没有打算启动它，但仿佛只是抓着拉杆就能够给他更多勇气似的，他像抓着最后的稻草那样紧紧把拉杆攥在手里。  
　　博士深吸了一口气，再缓缓地吐出，他看向亚伦，尽量以轻松的语气说道：“我回不去了，亚伦。我已经没有家了。”  
　　面对露出惊讶表情的亚伦，博士只是垂下头，“Gallifrey毁灭了，毁灭于一场巨大的灾难般的战役中。那场战役被称作时间大战，不止是时间领主，宇宙间许许多多的生命都被波及了。没有人活下来，无论是我的同族，还是我们的敌人，只有我，只有我一个人活了下来。”  
　　博士松开了拉杆，双手撑在控制台上，失去了稻草的他变得茫然无措，“我是结束了这一切的人，我杀死了所有人，因为只有这样才能结束一切。所有的人，不论是当权者还是普通人；时间领主还是外部人；成人还是孩子。在很早以前，他们就和我们的敌人一起毁灭了，什么都不剩了。星星化作了尘埃，太阳消散成气流，只有我，只剩下我自己。”  
　　半晌，博士听见亚伦轻声发问，“但是……你那些同伴呢？你说过你有过一起旅行的同伴，他们都去哪儿了？”  
　　“哦，他们都离开了。”博士笑笑说道。  
　　“你是说……”  
　　“什么？不不不……”博士连忙否认，“放心吧，大部分人都活得好好的，只是离开了，去了不同的地方。”  
　　“那她呢？”  
　　“谁？”  
　　“你说过的，多娜·诺尔博。”  
　　这个名字刺痛了博士的心，他的两套呼吸系统此时仿佛都无法供应上足够的氧气。他将目光转向了一旁，在Tardis的置物台一角上，摆着他和亚伦走出游乐园时工作人员送给他们的玫瑰花。  
　　两朵玫瑰花，花瓣与花瓣紧贴在一起，靠墙摆放着。  
　　“我本来想去参加她的婚礼的。”博士望着那两朵玫瑰花而有些出神，“她已经结过一次婚了，不幸的是她的新郎是只大蜘蛛的仆从……”  
　　博士给亚伦讲述多娜的故事，从那个婚礼讲到庞贝火山，又讲到图书馆，再讲到“博士多娜”，最后讲到多娜如何丧失了与他在一起的全部记忆。  
　　“……我不得不消除她的记忆。”博士发现，在这一刻自己的声音竟然如此平静，没有一丝起伏，“如果我不这样做，多娜就会死，那些知识完全超出人类大脑可容纳的范畴。她救了我的命，我却不得不使她忘记一切。”  
　　亚伦始终注视着博士，在讲述这一切的博士仿佛变成了另一个人。变成了来自宇宙那端的一位沧桑的老者，孤独得像一尊历经岁月风霜的石像。  
　　他看上去明明还那样年轻，有着俊美的脸庞和朝气蓬勃的发型。但透过那双眼睛，亚伦看到仿佛能吞噬整个宇宙的孤独。  
　　“博士。”博士听到亚伦问道，“没有人拥抱过你吗？”  
　　博士惊讶地回过头，他在亚伦的眼睛里看到了许许多多的情感。  
　　同情、怜悯、感动、悲痛、仁慈……还有爱。  
　　从年轻的男子双眸中流露出的复杂情感让博士感到了不安，通常来说，这种眼神的拥有者总是博士。而这一次，情况却颠倒了过来，猎人反而成为了猎物，博士变成了被施以仁慈和怜悯的对象。  
　　这情况令他措手不及，令他感到了某种不安。他扯了扯嘴角想要说点什么俏皮话来将这沉重的场面带过去，却在开口之前就被吻住了双唇。  
　　是那样热烈的、纯净的、没有一丝隔阂，也没有一丝惧怕的，来自少年的吻。


End file.
